


I Don't Think You Get The Point

by JIMVERT



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Well Almost Everybody...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIMVERT/pseuds/JIMVERT
Summary: Two friends are forced to meet each other and explain themselves after extreme circumstancesOld faces become anew with familiar children taking their placeThe Maw and Pale City are changingAnd it starts with the two leaders meeting
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Give Up, I'll be There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457030) by [vanitasss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitasss/pseuds/vanitasss). 
  * Inspired by [Ex-best friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599572) by [InfinityUndone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityUndone/pseuds/InfinityUndone). 



Hi!

This is my first fanfiction!

Criticism is appreciated!

The Prologue is going to be posted tomorrow btw!

AU info:

Basically, specific children are heirs of monsters that appear in the game!

I have to change the canon a bit for it to make sense tho-

Mono and Six are related to The Thin Man and The Lady!

As opposed to the general thinking that it is a time loop!

Who replaces who:

The Toddler: The Hunter

Nosebleed Girl: The Doctor

Lollipop Kid: The Teacher

Runaway Kid: The Janitor

Runaway Girl: The Chef(s)

The Pretender: The Granny

Yellow Girl: Shoe Monster(s)

I don't know about the other monsters yet, but once they are introduced into the story I **will** update this

(Maybe y'all could recommend which kids from the comics could fit those monsters!)

That is it for now!

Bye!


	2. Prologue Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six's Side Of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be about mono

The Lady's room was cold and clean unlike the rest of the maw

But today the air in her room is different

It was even _colder_

For a new child had been born, her child,

But she didn't love her as other parents would

No, she ordered Roger, The Janitor,

To treat it as he would with other children

_Poorly_

And so he did

When the child cried, he simply gave it a few screws to play with

When the child begged for a name, he made it a number

But at least He made it a name with meaning

Six was what he named her

And the reason why was because she was born on The Maw's 6000th anniversary

Six was peculiar during her stay at The Maw,

She didn't really interact with the other children

Instead, she played by herself

Perhaps it was for the best though

For everything she plays with breaks


	3. Prologue Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mono's Monotone Beginning

Mono is a good boy and is continuously trying to be better

He never met his parents,

He was cared for by the Flesh instead

When he asked it who his parents are It would simply give him a photo of two children holding hands

And one of them was wearing a paper bag

He liked the idea of wearing one So he asked the Flesh for a paper bag

It refused

He wondered why

But one day

There was an unexpected visitor

A tall lanky man wearing a fedora

Mono could not see the man's face

But Mono remembered the man taking him away

He tried to fight against him

But he was like a runt

His powers were far too underdeveloped

So in a bid to make Mono more powerful

The Man decided to throw him out into the wilderness

He thought that as a member of the family Mono could survive on his own

He was right, in a way

Mono was confused

He did not know why he was taken away

And he did not know where he is

Mono is a lost boy, and he is trying to survive

He found a paper bag during his time in the open

It feels comforting

It reminds him of the photo he saw while with the Flesh

It has been years since he was last there

He lives off the land and fights often

Mono knows the horrors of what the Flesh has done

And he won't forgive the Flesh for what it has done when he finds it


	4. Shipwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Lady Makes Her First Mistake

_As she watched the boy fell_

_She thought if she regretted it_

_She did_

_And the reason was as greedy as the guest's reason for eating at the maw_

Six woke up from the dream

Or was it a nightmare?

She could not remember

Six walked outside her room and traveled to the overview

To supervise the guests

But a few of them looked _different_

They looked slightly distorted

Their face contorted to lengths that masks won't even hide it

And worse?

Those guests looked familiar

Six decided to check the map to see where they are

N0-

7H15_C4N'7_B3....

Six thought about the place

W3_C4N'7_B3_H3R3

Her thoughts were racing

And in her panic, her magic had faltered

And the ship had suddenly crashed into a nearby mountain

It would take some days to fix this wreck

But perhaps just a few days to fix something else on her mind


	5. Tower Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thin man's thoughts

Every day was the same for Mono  
Look over the pale city  
And look for possible replacements

But today was different  
Because there was an earthquake  
But the cause was not natural

The cause was a large ship crashing into a mountain  
Curious, Mono decided to warp there  
But something felt wrong

Instead of the usual sound of static that covered the entirety of the island  
There was a deafening silence  
Anything he attempted to say would not come out

The air of everything was heavy  
Any form of light would only come out for a few feet only

It reminded him of someone he hated so much   
Someone that betrayed him all those years ago

Regardless of what he was feeling'  
He decided to find the shipwreck  
Perhaps, he thought, there would be a few children he could hand over to the teacher


End file.
